


The Main Attraction

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [31]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Community: hardtime100, Drabble, F/F, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: Norma truly loves being Miss Sally's personal assistant.
Relationships: Miss Sally/Norma Clark
Series: Hardtime100 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/3924
Kudos: 2





	The Main Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February challenge: Miss Sally/Norma Clark, 100 words.  
> 

Boobs, amazing boobs! Soft, squishy, warm, and smelling like the talcum powder that Miss Sally liked using after filming. The bodices of her costumes were always so tightly bound, pushing her breasts up and together into a line of cleavage that Norma wanted to bury her face in, kissing and nuzzling; she'd go in up to her ears if she could, but Miss Sally never let her get too carried away. Good thing, too, because Norma would happily lick and kiss and suck Miss Sally's tits no matter what else was going on around them, until Miss Sally said stop.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on DW](https://hardtime100.dreamwidth.org/922282.html), slightly belated for Femslash February. What a treat to read so much femslash in Oz -- it's sooo rare and authors really highlighted some very minor characters. Woo hoo!  
> 


End file.
